Talk:Laura Bailey (voice actress)/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416004448
FilmographyEdit AnimeEdit List of voice performances in anime Year Series Role Crew role, notes 1999–2003 Dragon Ball Z Dende, Trunks, Marron Funimation dub 2001–03 Dragon Ball Chi-Chi, Ranfan, Sara, Akane, others Funimation dub 2001–02 Blue Gender Marlene Angel 2002–06 Yu Yu Hakusho Keiko Yukimura 2002–03 Fruits Basket Tohru Honda 2003 Lupin the Third: Dragon of Doom Kikyo TV special 2003–04 Dragon Ball GT Oceanus Shenron Episodic 2004 Kiddy Grade Alv 2004–10 Case Closed Serena Sebastian ADR director 2004–06 Fullmetal Alchemist Lust 2005 Spiral Ryoko Takamichi 2005 Gunslinger Girl Henrietta ADR director, Bailey's first large directing project 2005–06 The Galaxy Railways Layla 2005–07 Kodocha Sana Kurata Line producer, ADR director 2006 Diamond Daydreams Hanna Jarvinen Eps. 7–8 2006–07 Tactics Rosalie 2006–07 Negima! Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Ayaka Yukihiro Also Spring and Summer OVAs 2006–07 Basilisk Oboro 2006–07 Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase Hiromi Anzai 2006–07 Rumbling Hearts Line producer 2007 SoltyRei Sylvia Ban 2007 Peach Girl Nami 2007–09 Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Xing Huo, Primera 2007–08 Suzuka Suzune Asahina 2007 Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad Hiromi Masuoka 2007–08 Glass Fleet Michel 2007–08 One Piece Conis Funimation dub 2008 School Rumble Tsumugi Yuuki 2008 Genesis of Aquarion Tsugumi Rosenmeier 2008–09 Naruto Anko Mitarashi, Toki, others 2008 Claymore Jean 2008–11 Shin-Chan Shin Nohara Funimation dub, 2008 Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Award, Best Voice Actress (English) Line producer, ADR director 2008–09 Code Geass series Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata Chawla 2008–14 Hellsing Ultimate Schrödinger 2008 Ouran High School Host Club Kanako Kasugazaki Eps. 2, 13 2008–09 Darker than Black Amber 2008 Gurren Lagann Leite Jokin 2008–09 Negima!? Evangeline, Ayaka 2009–10 D.Gray-man John, Elda, Chitta, Jessica Episodic 2009–10 Kurokami: The Animation Kuro 2009–14 Bleach Tier Harribel, Mashiro Kuna, others 2009 Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- Henrietta 2009–13 Stitch! Tigerlily, Ted, JJ, Makiko 2009 Monster Dieter 2009 El Cazador de la Bruja Rita Ep. 5 2010 Soul Eater Maka Albarn 2010–11 Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Lust 2010–11 Kekkaishi Tokine Yukimura 2011 Dragon Ball Z Kai Vegeta (young) Ep. 45 2011–12 K-On! series Nodoka Manabe 2 TV series 2011 Marvel Anime: Iron Man Dr. Chika Tanaka, Village Children, Aki Ep. 1, and Eps. 3-4 2011–17 Naruto: Shippuden Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Fūka, Anko, others 2011 Marvel Anime: X-Men Mrs. Ichiki, Kyoko, Girls Eps. 1-2, Ep. 4, Ep. 6 2012 Street Fighter X Tekken Vita Chun-Li TV miniseries 2012 Marvel Anime: Blade Prostitute, Police Woman Ep. 2 and Ep. 4 2012 Persona 4: The Animation Rise Kujikawa 2012–13 Tiger & Bunny Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid 2013–15 Digimon Fusion Lilymon, Beastmon, Shakomon, Mermaimon, others 2015 Soul Eater Not! Maka Albarn 2015–16 Glitter Force Emily AnimationEdit List of voice performances in animation Year Series Role Notes 2004 What's New, Scooby-Doo? Eve De Lafeye Ep. "Simple Plan & the Invisible Madman" 2008 Transformers: Animated Additional voices Ep. "Mission Accomplished" 2010 Barbie: Fashionistas Glam 2011 The Super Hero Squad Show Firestar Eps. "Planet Hulk! (Six Against Infinity Part 5)"; "Too Many Wolverines!" 2011–14 Shelf Life The Kid, Jason 2011–15 Monster High Lagoona Blue Webisodes and specials 2011–13 Winx Club Tressa, Serena Nickelodeon dub 2013 Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff Television special 2013–present Avengers Assemble Black Widow, Gamora, Darkstar, others 2014–15 Ultimate Spider-Man Black Widow Eps. "The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1"; "Contest of the Champions: Part 2" 2014–15 Regular Show Sheena Albright, Natalia, others Ep. "Skips in the Saddle"; "The Real Thomas"; "Benson's Suit" 2015 Batman Unlimited Cheetah Web series 2015 Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled Black Widow Television special 2016 RWBY Amber Ep. "Beginning of the End" 2016 Future-Worm! Various characters 2017 Spider-Man Gwen Stacy Feature filmsEdit List of voice performances in feature films Year Series Role Notes 2008 Resident Evil: Degeneration Angela Miller Limited theatrical release 2015 When Marnie Was There Additional voices 2016 Only Yesterday Nanako Okajima 2017 Smurfs: The Lost Village Various female Smurfs Uncredited Direct-to-video and television filmsEdit List of voice performances in direct-to-video and television films Year Title Role Notes 2002–06 Dragon Ball Z films Dende, Trunks The Return of Cooler Broly – Second Coming Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon 2004 Blue Gender: The Warrior Marlene Angel ADR director 2005 Farewell to Nostradamus Julia 2006 A Four Course Meal Clara, Lisa, Mary 2006 Origin: Spirits of the Past Minka 2006–10 Case Closed films Serena Sebastian The Time Bombed Skyscraper The Fourteenth Target The Last Wizard of the Century Captured in Her Eyes Countdown to Heaven Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street 2007 Shinobi: Heart Under Blade Oboro (Iga) 2009 Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Chun-Li 2009 Naruto Shippuden the Movie Shion, Miroku 2009 Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone Additional voices 2010 Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back Kilowatt, Computer, Girl Reporter, Instar Receptionist 2011 Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations Xing Huo 2011 Bleach: Fade to Black Homura 2012 Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire Ni, additional voices 2012 The Swan Princess Christmas Odette As Elle Deets 2012 Sengoku Basara: The Last Party Oichi 2012 Mass Effect: Paragon Lost Kamille Direct-to-video 2013 K-On: The Movie Nodoka Manabe 2013 Monster High: Friday Night Frights Lagoona Blue 2013 Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn 2013 Monster High: 13 Wishes Headmistress Bloodgood, Lagoona Blue 2013 Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid 2014 JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time Dawnstar 2014 The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale Odette as Elle Deets 2014 Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Trunks 2014 Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Kushina Uzumaki 2015 Tiger and Bunny: The Rising Pao-Lin Huang/Dragon Kid 2015 Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts Cheetah, Newscaster 2015 Monster High: Boo York, Boo York Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Elle Eedee, Lagoona Blue 2016 Justice League vs. Teen Titans Angela Chen 2016 The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today Princess Odette 2016 Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell Ana, others Video gamesEdit List of voice performances in video games Year Title Role Notes 2002 BloodRayne Rayne 2003 Deus Ex: Invisible War Female Alex Denton 2003 RoadKill Love Talk #1, additional voices –10 Dragon Ball Z series Kid Trunks, Gotenks 2004 BloodRayne 2 Rayne 2005 Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir Lust 2005 Sonic Riders Amy Rose 2005 Spikeout: Battle Street Min Hua 2005 Æon Flux Una, Hostesses 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Aqua, Fauna, Tinker Bell Expansion pack Sonic Sr's Final Mission for Aqua, replacing Moira Kelly 2007 Dawn of Mana Ritzia 2007 Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Amy Rose, Additional Voices 2007 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Amy Rose 2008 One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Kuina, Pepper 2008 Klonoa Hewpoe 2008 Sonic Unleashed Additional Voices 2008 World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Jaina Proudmoore, others 2008 Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy Ulrika Mulberry 2008 Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Raspberyl 2008 Tales of Vesperia Gauche 2008 Infinite Undiscovery Dominica, Svala, Faina, Leif 2008 Valkyria Chronicles Isara Gunther 2008 Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Rise Kujikawa 2008 Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Marta Lualdi 2009 Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica Luca Trulyworth 2009 Star Ocean: The Last Hope Reimi Saionji, Welch Vineyard 2009 Street Fighter IV Chun-Li 2009 Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon Chiyo 2009 Ghostbusters: The Video Game Spider Queen, others 2009 Dissidia: Final Fantasy Cloud of Darkness 2009 MagnaCarta 2 Claire 2009 League of Legends Akali 2009 Dreamkiller Alice Drake 2009 Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Kamen Rider Siren Credited as Elle Deets 2009 Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Sherry Birkin 2009 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Amy Rose 2009 Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Dahlia Gillespie Uncredited 2009 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Belle As Elle Deets 2010 Final Fantasy XIII Serah Farron 2010 Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight E.V.A. 2010 Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love Gemini Sunrise 2010 Nier Kainé 2010 Super Street Fighter IV Chun-Li 2010 Persona 3 Portable Female Protagonist 2010 BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Platinum 2010 Valkyria Chronicles II Isara Gunther 2010 Quantum Theory Lainie, Elev 2010 Medal of Honor Female News Reporter 2 2010 Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes Oichi 2010 Arcania: Gothic 4 Additional voices Grouped under US Cast 2010 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Anko Mitarashi, Ayame 2010 Fallout: New Vegas Christine, Starlet 2010 Body & Brain Connection Watts 2010 Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage Mamiya 2010 Sonic Free Riders Blaze the Cat, Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff 2010 Sonic Colors Blaze the Cat Nintendo DS version only for Blaze 2010 Tron: Evolution The Grid 2010 World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Echo of Jaina 2010 Shira Oka: Second Chances Naoko Ogawa, Suzu Inoue Credited as Elle Deets 2011 Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Chun-Li 2011 Knights Contract Gretchen 2011 Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy Cloud of Darkness 2011 The Sims Medieval Sim 2011 Marvel Super Hero Squad Online Firestar 2011 Hunted: The Demon's Forge E'lara 2011 Dungeon Siege III Various characters 2011 Catherine Catherine Title role 2011 Resistance 3 Jean Rose, Prisoners 2011 Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Persephone 2011 Might & Magic Heroes VI Valeska 2011 Sonic Generations Blaze the Cat 2011 The Lord of the Rings: War in the North Andriel 2011 Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Blaze the Cat 2011 Saints Row: The Third Female Voice 1 2011 Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Chun-Li 2011 Infinity Blade II Isa 2011 Star Wars: The Old Republic Kira Carsen 2012 Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah Farron 2012 NeverDead Nikki Summerfield 2012 Soulcalibur V Pyrrha Uncredited 2012 Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Gwyn Anwy 2012 Binary Domain Faye Lee Also motion capture and likeness 2012 Mass Effect 3 Oriana Lawson, Lt. Kurin, others Credited as Additional Voices 2012 Street Fighter X Tekken Chun-Li 2012 Tales of Graces F Cheria Barnes 2012 Armored Core V Carol Dorry, AC Pilot 2012 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations Anko Mitarashi, Kurotsuchi 2012 Kinect Star Wars NPCFemPadawan, pad4, padFem 2012 Dragon's Dogma Female Pawn 2012 Men in Black: Alien Crisis Catyana Ibrovsky/Agent C, Party Guest Isabel Ramirez, Nethera 2012 Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman 2012 Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor Additional voices 2012 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard Serana 2012 Infex Keenan 2012 World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Jaina Proudmoore 2012 Persona 4 Arena Rise Kujikawa 2012 Resident Evil 6 Helena Harper 2012 Skylanders: Giants Persephone 2012 Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Voice Actors as Elle Deets 2012 Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward Luna 2012 Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth Phoenix, Scarlet Witch, Abigail Brand 2012 Halo 4 Rivera, Additional Voices Also performance 2012 Persona 4 Golden Rise Kujikawa 2013 Fire Emblem Awakening Lucina 2013 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi 2013 Gears of War: Judgment Alex Brand 2013 BioShock Infinite Lady Comstock 2013 Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Hitomi Tono, Nemissa 2013 The Last of Us Various characters 2013 Ingress ADA (A Detection Algorithm) 2013 Dynasty Warriors 8 Yueying Uncredited 2013 Saints Row IV President of the USA (Female Voice 1) 2013 Lost Planet 3 Mira 2013 The Wonderful 101 Alice MacGregor 2013 Grand Theft Auto: V Jordan 2013 Infinity Blade III Isa 2013 Rune Factory 4 Dolce 2013 Skylanders: Swap Force Persephone Grouped under Voice Talent 2013 Wipeout: Create & Crash Various characters 2013 Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Additional Voices 2013 Lego Marvel Super Heroes Black Widow 2013 Batman: Arkham Origins Voiceover Talent 2013 Knack Charlotte 2014 Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Gotenks, Kid Trunks 2014 The Lego Movie Videogame Additional voices 2014 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Serah Farron 2014 Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Jaina Proudmoore, various minions 2014 Infamous Second Son Fetch Also motion capture 2014 WildStar Belle Walker, Marauder, Luminai Female, Mordesh Female 2014 The Wolf Among Us Aunty Greenleaf 2014 Murdered: Soul Suspect Additional voices, mainly female patient in Lux Aeterna mental hospital 2014 Infamous First Light Abigail "Fetch" Walker 2014 Spider-Man Unlimited Spider-Girl, Spider-Woman 2014 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Anko Mitarashi 2014 Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Black Widow 2014 Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Ioreth 2014 Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Rise Kujikawa 2014 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Lucina 2014 Skylanders: Trap Team Ninjini/Mini Jini, Persephone Grouped under Voice Actors 2014 Sunset Overdrive Additional voices 2014 Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Wonder Woman 2014 World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Additional voices Voice Over Cast 2014 Dragon Age: Inquisition Bianca Davri, additional voices 2014 Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Rise Kujikwa 2014–15 Tales from the Borderlands Fiona Main role 2015 Game of Thrones Gwyn Whitehill Episode Two - The Lost Lords 2015 The Order: 1886 Additional voices 2015 There Came an Echo Miranda 2015 Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Lucina 2015 Infinite Crisis Mecha Wonder Woman 2015 Heroes of the Storm Jaina Proudmoore, Valla 2015 Batman: Arkham Knight Additional voices 2015 Disney Infinity 3.0 Black Widow 2015 Mad Max Additional voices 2015 Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Soldiers/Extras 2015 Skylanders: SuperChargers Ninjini/Mini Jini, Persephone 2015–16 Lego Dimensions VO Talent, Omochao 2015 Halo 5: Guardians Spartan Olympia Vale Also motion capture 2016 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Kushina Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, Sarada Uchiha 2016 Street Fighter V Chun-Li 2016 Fire Emblem Fates Lucina 2016 Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Platinum the Trinity/Luna/Sena, Adult Cynder Jr, Gauche, Mikoto Marshall, v No. 13, Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers, Gemini Sunrise, Additional Voices 2016 Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Nadine Ross Also motion capture 2016 Batman: The Telltale Series Catwoman/Selina Kyle 2016 Gears of War 4 Kait Diaz 2017 Injustice 2 Supergirl 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Lucina, Palla Uncredited, former shared with Alexis Tipton 2017 Uncharted: The Lost Legacy Nadine Ross 2017 Middle-earth: Shadow of War Eltariel TBA The Last of Us Part II TBA Live-actionEdit List of appearances in television and film Year Title Role Notes 2001 Walker, Texas Ranger Roberta Ep. "Saturday Night" 2003 Graduation Day Marni Directed by Matt Cade 2003 Prison-A-Go-Go! Ginger 2006 Placebo Nancy Short film by Dan Burks 2007 Four Sheets to the Wind Francie 2007 Mr. Brooks Flight Attendant 2007 Thief Ep. 103 2007 The Staircase Murders Margaret Peterson Lifetime TV movie 2007 Ruffian Cassie TV movie 2007 One Tree Hill Girl #2 Ep. 417: "It Gets Worse at Night" 2007 Underbelly Sara Hotchkiss Birdnose Productions 2009 From the Dark Kristin Parker Directed by Chris McClellan 2010 Dusk Chelsea Directed by Mitch Waters 2015 To Have and to Hold Jane Pierce Directed by Ray Bengston 2015–present Critical Role Vex'ahlia RPG web series, cast member 2015 Titansgrave: The Ashes of Valkana Lemley RPG web series, cast member 2016 Slash 2nd Countess Directed by Clay Liford NotesEdit 1.Bailey is credited as Elle Deets in Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, but she has noted that she voiced the character Belle in her website credits list. lady bug 2.Laura's credits in Fire Emblem Heroes were not shown on the player cards, however, Critical Role has confirmed her characters voiced. 3.Bailey was credited for Thief although her scene was cut from the broadcast.